wolfensteinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Marine1337
¡Bienvenido! Hola Marine1337. ¡Estamos muy felices de que Wiki Wolfenstein forme parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Personaliza tu wiki: aprende a personalizar tu wiki con nuestro Diseñador de Temas. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja de la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) hacia los artículos que acabas de crear y añade alguna imagen para que se vea mejor. 5. Visita la Comunidad Central para buscar amigos a través del chat que te ayuden a editar en el wiki y aprende más sobre las últimas herramientas creadas por Wikia a través de nuestro blog de noticias 6. ¡'Entra en el Laboratorio de Wikia' para activar las últimas novedades para tu wiki! 7. Por último visita nuestro wiki de ayuda. Allí encontrarás mucha información que te será útil para progresar en el wiki. Utiliza los enlaces que ves en pantalla para explorar Wikia. Si tienes alguna pregunta puedes dejarnos un mensaje a través de . ¡Pero ante todo, diviértete! :) Un saludo, Antonio R. Castro Administrador Hola! Mi nombre es Elecbullet y soy de la versión en Inglés de este sitio web. Inglés y español son las únicas versiones de la wiki Wolfenstein, que yo sepa. Hay también alemán (http://de.wolfenstein.wikia.com) pero eso es un sitio web muy pequeño. Soy un administrador de la versión en Inglés (ver mis aportes aquí), y estoy trabajando para conectar los dos sitios juntos en estos momentos. Yo no hablo español, pero creo que sería más fácil si yo fuera un administrador aquí. Si decides dejarme ser un administrador, vaya a Especial: PáginasEspeciales y busque "User rights management". Eso le permitirá realizar el cambio. Elecbullet 21:09 2 sep 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Hi, I saw that you made a few edits to this wiki. Thank you and remember that you are always welcome on all the Wolfenstein wikis. Thank you for letting me be an Administrator too. But if you are not going to continue to be active, I think it would be best to give me Bureaucrat (Burócrata) rights as well. A Bureaucrat is as powerful as an Administrator, but he also has the ability to make other people into Administrators. That would be good if a good Spanish speaking user comes along- then I can transfer power to him. I am trying to become an administrator on all the languages of the Wolfenstein Wiki. So far, I am: *Administrator and Bureaucrat of the English wiki *Administrator and Bureaucrat of the Polish wiki *Administrator and Bureaucrat of the Chinese wiki *Administrator and Bureaucrat of the Traditional Chinese wiki *Administrator and Bureaucrat of the German wiki *Administrator of the Spanish wiki (this wiki) *Administrator of the Dutch wiki *All that is left is the Korean wiki but nobody even uses that wiki. I think that by doing this I can contribute to the wikis even if I don't speak the languages. And I can try to promote the foreign versions on the English version, and look for speakers of the languages that I can transfer powers to. The Polish wiki has become successful with my help and now there are two Polish users creating articles. Maybe the Spanish wiki can see the same benefits. If you want to make me a Bureaucrat, you can do that at Especial:Userrights/Elecbullet. Thank you very much! Elecbullet (discusión) 10:36 16 nov 2012 (UTC)